Tangled Up In You
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: What happens when Olivia meets Alex for the first time through Elliot? The same Elliot that is so close to her that she thinks of him as a brother. AO


_Title: _Tangled Up in You  
_Summary: _What happens when Olivia meets Alex for the first time through Elliot? The same Elliot that is so close to her that she thinks of him as a brother. (AO)  
_Disclaimer: _Not mine. 'Tis sad, I know.  
_Warnings: _Femslash below. (Of course. Who is _No Wishing on the Never Star _without femslash?)  
_Genre: _Romance / Family  
_Rating: _Rated T

**Chapter 1: Came for the Memories, Stayed for the Blonde**

Elliot Stabler walked into the squad room to find his partner and best friend Olivia Benson sitting at her desk.

He walked up to Olivia's desk and sat on the edge of it. She mumbled "Hello" without looking up from her paperwork.

Elliot asked the brunette detective over for a cookout with his family the next day, which was a Saturday. Olivia looked up at him finally and smiled, "Sure, Elliot. I'll go, it'll be so much fun to see the kids again. Way better than staying home alone all day."

Elliot chuckled and sat down at his own desk to got back to work.

**Olivia Benson's POV** (Olivia's hairstyle is from the 2001-2002 season, like in the episode Tangled)

I woke up from the annoying sunlight rushing in from my bedroom window. I don't want to get up right now. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It read 11:30 A.M. I want to lie in bed all day but I have to be at Elliot's around 1 P.M.

I slowly got up from my warm bed and looked through my dresser until I could find a decent outfit. I put on my blue bikini top in case Dicky wants to have a water balloon fight. I chose my navy blue polo shirt with my blue hawaiian flower print surfing shorts that hugged my curves in all the right places.

I combed my fingers through my dark brown spikey hair with the red highlights

running through it. I applied my light makeup and slipped my black flipflops on.

Grabbing my keys I headed out of my apartment building to my car. I drove up to Elliot's house and parked the car. As soon as I got out of my car, Dicky came running out of the front door and hurled himself at me. Luckily I caught him before he knocked me down. I smiled at him and said "Hello" before sitting him on the ground. The twins, Lizzy and Dicky, were 10 years old already. _Kids grow up so fast._

Just as I sat Dicky down, Lizzy burst through the door and ran up to me and hugged my waist so tight I thought she was going to squeeze the air out of me. I chuckled and hugged her back. I looked up at the door to make sure I wasn't going to get tackled again or something, but Elliot and Kathy were standing there smiling at me. _They look so happy. I wish I could start a family but it's hard for me because of what I must pretend to be everyday. I just wish I knew how everyone would react to the realme but I don't want to take that chance. It's way too risky. I could lose the respect from my friends, the people I work with. They're my family, my friends, and basically my life. I just have to stay silent about this or it could ruin what's left of my life and my career._

The kids took my hands and dragged me out to their back yard to play football with them. Dicky kept tackling me but I know why. He has had a crush on me since he was 7 years old. I think it's cute. Elliot tells me all the time about how Dicky doesn't stop talking about me. After we quit playing football we went over to the swingset. I sat down on the swing and Lizzy and Dicky played on the slide and other swing.

"Hey, Olivia. Wanna play with my new supersoakers?" Dicky asked already running towards the back door. I chuckled and began to take off my shirt revealing my blue bikini top. Just as I threw my polo on top of the slide a woman came through the back door. _Wow. She's very beautiful. _I've never met her before. She had striking blue eyes, just like Elliot's. She had long blonde straight hair. She caught me staring at her and she smiled at me before turning her attention to Elliot who was approaching her with open arms. They

hugged and started talking. I walked up to them and smiled at her again.

"Hi. I'm Olivia," I extended my hand for her to shake.

She grabbed my hand and her eyes met mine, "Hi, I'm Alexandra. I'm Elliot's sister-in-law, Kathy's step-sister." We held each other's hands for a couple seconds too long because Elliot started to change subjects. He only changes subjects when he gets nervous.

"So, Olivia. You've met my sister-in-law so I'll go," Elliot informed me. I just nodded and began to ask Alexandra questions. Elliot just walked away to Kathy, leaving us alone.

"So, ­­­­­Alexandra, what do you do?"

Alexandra blushed slightly at the intense attention she was getting from me and met my gaze as she replied, "I'm a lawyer. By the way, you can call me Alex."

I replied, while my eyes were roaming her wonderfully slim body, "You can call me Liv." She looked absolutely amazing in that light pale yellow sundress that fell slightly above her knees. "Prosecuter or Defense Lawyer?"

She shuddered at the thought of being a Defense Lawyer and answered, "Prosecuter. There just isn't an explanation for some crimes."

I smiled in agreement and we talked for about 10 minutes. I saw her eyes roaming my body when she thought I wasn't looking. I could feel her intense stare directly aimed at my chest, which was covered by my bikini top. I smirked as she met my eyes again and we both began to talk again. She was in the middle of talking when I screamed loudly. Dicky had sprayed me in the back with freezing cold water. I turned around and he was standing there holding up a supersoaker like a gun and grinning. _Good thing I had my bikini top on and my surf shorts that were made for water._ Alex clutched her stomach as she began laughing hard. She bent over still laughing when she saw the surprised look on my face.

When I saw her bent over laughing, I too began to laugh hard. I laughed so hard I could hardly breathe. We began to calm down, wiping the tears away from our eyes.

Alex, who just recently recovered from her hysterical laughter, looked at Dicky and scolded him, "Dicky! That wasn't very nice. You're not supposed to shoot people in the back with your supersoaker."

"It's ok, I told him I would play water gun fight with him," I told the beautiful blonde.

"Yeah, Aunt Alex," Dicky laughed and ran over to Lizzy to play supersoakers with her. Much to my surprise, Alex gently grabbed my hand and led me to the big swing on the back porch. We sat down, our hips and legs touching. Alex looked up at me and blushed, realizing she was still holding my hand. "I-I'm, uh sorry," she mumbled nervously. Unfortunately, she let go of my hand.

I chuckled, "It's ok, Alex. I don't mind." I gently grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at me and squeezed back. She looked into my eyes for a moment, seeming to gauge my reaction to her flirtatious demeanor, before laying her head on my exposed shoulder. "You smell nice," she complimented me. I chuckled and wrapped my free arm around her body, hugging her closer into my side, which was still tingling from touching her. She moved her head and buried it into the crook of my neck, nuzzling my skin absentmindedly. _This feels so natural, being this close to her._

"Alex? What squad do you prosecute for?" I began. Your attitude changed from insouciant to worried.

"I'm transferring to Special Victims Unit from Homicide," she mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled brightly at this.

Before I could tell her my job she worriedly began to talk, "I don't know if they'll like me or not. I'm scared to transfer because of this, but I have no choice."

"Don't worry, we'll love you. The guys will be great, too. They didn't care that I was a female when I joined," I assured the beautiful blonde. She looked up at me with an expression of shock, "Y-you're Detective Benson, r-right?" she asked, wonderfully surprised. She laid her head in the crook of my neck again.

"The one and only," I mumbled against her hair.

"I don't know why I didn't put two and two together! Elliot talks about you all the time! He's always saying how good of a partner you are," you exclaim in pure uncontainable excitement.

"Your hair smells like strawberries," I mused aloud. She giggled and replied, "Is that a good thing?"

"Mmmhmm, I _love _strawberries." I breathed in her intoxicating scent again. _And if I don't watch myself, this could turn into love-at-first-meet._

* * *

review please. how was it? just something i wrote about a year ago and forgot about it.


End file.
